Finding My Way Back
by Cagallirocks
Summary: The War has ended and ORB is hosting a ball to celebrate. Can two people rebuild their lives after being apart for so long? PartOne up now POSTDESTINY Part 1 Dearka and Mir, Part 2 Athrun and Cagalli will be posted separate for #ACVDP2016


**Just a random one-shot I had banked. It has no real plot, no real point. Post Destiny, fluffy and cute. **

**The world needs more Miriallia and Dearka stories ^_^ **

**There was one story, it was my favourite but it seems to have been deleted **

**:( sad polar bear.**

* * *

**Finding my way back  
**

The sun was just beginning to set as Miriallia stepped out of her apartment, closed the door and locked up. She sighed as she descended down the stairs towards the waiting perfectly polished black sedan.

'Good evening Miss Haww. Are you ready to go?' A grey haired man asked politely, standing just on the edge of the side walk.

'Yes.' She stuffed her keys into the baby pink clutch in her hands. The man opened the door for her and she manoeuvred with the skirt of her dress she climbed into the back seat, instantly met by the faint smell of cologne and lily fragrance car freshener. The door closed, shutting out the cool breeze from Mir's bare arms. She rubbed her hand up and down the skin, trying to create some heat.

'Do you need a jacket?' The driver climbed into the driver's seat and closed his door, instantly putting his seatbelt on.

'No I'm fine. Let's go can we?'

'Certainly.' The car started and slowly pulled away from the gutter, pulling out onto the deserted street.

**Miriallia's POV**

After so many long months of fighting, it's finally over. The conflict between the Plants and Earth has finally come to an end.

Every thing's changed rapidly.

Lacus is now Chairman...well chairwoman of the Plants. Cagalli has resumed her role as Representative of Orb; her first mission is to rebuild what was destroyed. It's keeping her pretty busy. Kira is now a member of Zaft. I'm not really sure what went on there. Pretty sure it had something to do with Lacus. Athrun's... well honestly I'm not really sure what went on there.

And me.

I'm still freelancing as a photographer. But in between jobs, I help Cagalli out with paper work or dealing with military issues. I have kept my military rank, so technically im still an officer, but Cagalli worked it so I'm off duty unless we are called to arms again.

As for other matters such as romance, still working on it.

There is one guy in particular...

'_Miss?'_

**End POV**

'We're here Miss.' She snapped back to reality and her eyes glanced from the driver and back to the window, spotting the big, beautiful function hall. Her gripped tightened around the clutch in her lap as the driver climbed out of the car. He walked around to her side of the car and opened the door for her, holding out his hand to help her out. She hesitated for a second before slowly reaching out her hand and placing it in his.

'Thank you.' She slid out of the car and placed her black stiletto clad feet onto the gravel driveway. She stepped forward and the car door shut behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked at the driver.

'Take your time. But I happen to know that there are a few people waiting for you.' She smiled gratefully and gently gave the man's hand a squeeze before walking over to the stairs leading up to the patio. She hesitated, feeling something inside scream at her to turn and run. No one knew she was here. They wouldn't know.

Knowing she couldnt back out now she picked up the front of her skirt and slowly climbed the stairs, getting closer and closer to the loud chatting and laughter coming from inside. She stopped at the top and looked around, seeing not one person she knew. She heard a cough come from behind her and she turned to see a man neatly dressed with a ledger and pen.

'Name?'

'Miriallia Haww.' The doorman searched the list for a few seconds, before gesturing for her to continue. She walked into the main foyer, instantly being met by the brightly lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Her eyes drifted along the crowd, admiring the women dressed in the finest ball gowns and evening dresses, topped with diamonds sparkling in the light.

Mir shuffled her feet nervously, the thought of leaving becoming more and more appealing until-

'Miriallia!' Startled, Mir turned around and spotted Cagalli, dressed in a one shoulder deep blue evening gown, walking towards her, a slightly slower pace than normal. Without another word Cagalli wrapped her arms around the brunette, catching Mir by surprise.

'I didn't think you'd make it.' Cagalli said, tightening her hold on her best friend.

'What do you mean?' Cagalli finally released Mir from the hug, and Mir stepped back staring at the blonde, confused at her statement.

'I just...started to have my doubts. But your here and you look...' Cagalli stopped talking when she noticed what Mir was wearing. Mir's dress was a strapless deep plum ball gown with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was tulle and the bodice was rouched with a corset back and a beaded crystal waistband

'I know it's nothing fancy but it's the only thing i really liked and the only thing that came close to suiting me and-' Mir explained, feeling a little conscious of her rather plain choice of dress.

'You look stunning Mir.'

'What?'

'You look gorgeous. And I mean it.'

'Thanks.' Mir's shyly looked down, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

'I noticed you let your hair out tonight. Looks good on you.' Mir had gown her hair out a little. Now it fell softly to her shoulders in waves, framing her face.

'And... are you wearing heels?'

Mir looked to her stiletto clad feet peeking out from the bottom of her dress.

'Well... my mom thought they would be appropriate.'

'I'm gonna go get a drink.' Mir said, pointing over to where the drinks stand was, in great need of something to drink.

'K. See you around the party. Catch me later.' Mir watched Cagalli's form disappear into the crowd. She turned and manoeuvred herself through the crowd, coming to a halt in front of the drink stand.

'What can i get you?'

'Just a vodka Martini with an olive please.' She smiled politely at the bar tender then when he moved away Mir started scanning around the room.

In the distance she spotted Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Murrue and Mwu all standing around having a friendly conversation. She was about to look away when Yzak walked over with a brown haired girl she didn't recognise, followed by an all too familiar blonde haired, dark tanned man.

'Dearka.' The name slipped out of her lips in a quiet whisper. She couldn't help it. She eyes drifted from his neatly combed hair, to his warm purple eyes, his wide gleaming smile, even down to his suit, that was showing off his strong solid frame. Her hand drifted to her chest, feeling her heart beat quickening at the sight of him. He had changed so much, and yet still looked like the Dearka she knew.

**With Dearka**

'Dearka?' His head snapped up and his eyes were immediately caught by the glare coming from Yzak.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing Yzak. Just thinking.'

"There you are Kira.' Cagalli said walking towards her brother.

'Hey Cagalli.' She walked over and hugged Kira tightly.

'Hey everyone. It's good to see you all made it.'

'Well not all.' Kira stated, nothing one person missing from the group.

'Huh?'

'Miriallia isn't here.' Dearka looked up at the mention of the brunettes name. He had hoped a little that he could see her tonight.

'Yes she is.' Cagalli said pulling away from Kira.

'What?Where?' Kira immediately started scanning around looking for her.

Dearka started looking around and his eyes quickly found her form in the crowd.

'She's...beautiful.' He didn't realise he said that out loud until Kira gave him a slight nudge in the ribs.

'Whose beautiful?'

'Mir. She's over there.' He tipped his head in the direction he saw her, not wanting to look up again. Kira and the others looked over at her and she waved when they spotted her before downing the rest of her drink, leaving the glass on the table near her. She moved through the crowd towards the open doors that led out onto the balcony.

'Excuse me for a second.' Dearka put down his own glass and headed in the direction he saw her go. He came out onto the balcony and seeing Miriallia walking towards the beach he followed.

Cagalli watched Mir leave followed closely by Dearka.

'You ok Cagalli?' Cagalli felt Kira's hand on her shoulder and she just turned and smiled at her brother.

'Yeah. Just loving how beautiful this night turned out to be.' She answered with a small smile.

'Its the perfect night to celebrate.'

Cagalli just gave a nod before she was called away to talk to some of the other guests.

'Ill catch you and Lacus later ok.' She said, moving away into the crowd. Kira turned as soon as she was out of sight and moved towards Athrun and the others.

'Cagalli seems so stressed.' Lacus said, noting how in previous conversations the blonde did not sound like her normal self. Athrun looked from Lacus towards Cagalli, his expression showing his concern.

Outside in the chilly air Mir sighed as she reached the edge of the path where the stepping stones met the sand. She reached down to her feet and pulled off the stilettos, her toes sinking into the cool sand. Mir smiled at the feeling, her feet aching from the heels she had been wearing. She walked along the sand closer to the water and sat down, watching the waves calmly roll up onto the sand the disappear quietly. She smiled, gazing out at the reflection the moon left on the water, shimmering as the waves moved.

'Its not a good idea for you to be out here in the cold.' Mir froze, knowing whose voice it was. She looked over he shoulder and noticed him standing a good ten feet from her. He stopped and didn't come any closer.

'I like how cold ORB gets. I'm used to it.' She turned her gaze back to the water, not really knowing how to interact with Dearka any more.

'I should really get back to the party.' Mir said, pushing herself up off the sand. She brushed herself down and turned to face Dearka. He took a step forward and without thinking Mir took one back.

She stepped back not noticing the dip in the sand and tripped falling straight into the freezing water. But no before Dearka jumped after her, cushioning her fall.

'Are you ok?'

'What do you think?' Mir said through chattering teeth. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to create some friction. She looked down at her dress and let out a small groan.

'I cant go back to the party looking like this.' She cried, poking at the soaked fabric clinging to her body.

'Neither can I.' Mir looked up and saw Dearka's suit soaked as well.

'Are you ok?' Mir asked, hoping her landing on him wasn't to painful.

'I'm fine. I'm going to see if Yzak or someone has something I can borrow.

'Don't you have clothes to change into?'

'No. I was flying back the Plant's tonight. Why?' A sigh escaped Mir's lips before she walked over to where Dearka was standing.

'I have some clothes...back at my place. You can come back and change if you want.' Dearka looked down at Mir and Mir stared him back in the eye.

'After all it is my fault that your soaked. Its the least I can do.' Mir said. Dearka gave a small smile and agreed to go with her. She picked up her skirt and started walking with Dearka following close behind.

**Miriallia's Apartment**

Sliding her key into the lock, Mir pushed open the door and stepped in, letting Dearka in behind her. She touched the switch next to the entrance and the lights came on in the kitchen and living room.

'Nice place.' He looked around the apartment, noting just how very like Miriallia the apartment was. It was very cosy, not overly big but had three huge windows on the far wall of the room.

'Thanks.' Mir said awkwardly. She opened a closet door just inside the entrance and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants.

'Here, you can take these and change in the bathroom.' Dearka took them, noting that they were his clothes that he had left behind before returning to the PLANT's.

'Thanks.' He turned and made his way past the kitchen, disappearing down the hallway. He walked past her open bedroom door, but something caught his eye that made him stop. He pushed the door open further, spotting a small two shelf bookcase on the far wall. As he stepped closer he could tell instantly what they were:

They were all the pictures that he and Mir took together.

He tentatively picked up one of the frames, it was a picture that was taken a few weeks before he went back to the PLANT's. They had spent the day at the beach and when the sun started to set they set up the camera and were standing with the golden glow of the sun shining behind them. They both looked so happy. Gently Dearka ran his finger tips over the faces, remembering a time when he had truly been happy.

As Dearka replaced the frame he could feel Mir standing behind him watching him.

'I thought you burnt them?' He asked, looking over the rest of the pictures.

'I ... couldn't bring myself to do that.'

He turned to look at Mir but as soon as his eyes landed on her he froze. Her hair, still damp, hung around her face and fell down her shoulder. It was longer than how he remembered it.

'What is it?' Her voice echoed the exact same thing she said to him while he was in the brig.

Wordlessly he walked over to her and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. 'I'm still surprised at how beautiful you are.'

'Your the most beautiful girl I've seen.' As soon as he said that, a deep red blush spread across Mir's pale face. Their eyes met and they both started to draw closer. Dearka brushed his lips against Mir's when-

_RING RING_

Mir slowly pulled away and picked up the phone from the bedside table.

'Hello.' Dearka smiled at Mir who was still red and left the room and entered the bathroom.

_'Mir! There you are. You disappeared from the party and I was so worried.' _Cagalli yelled. She had managed to slip into her office after noting that Miriallia and Dearka had disappeared from the party.

'I tripped on the beach and my dress got soaked so I came home.' Mir explained, sitting down on the bed, trying to calm her heart down from the close contact with Dearka.

_'You weren't alone...were you?'_ Cagalli asked, knowing full well Dearka followed her outside. Miriallia knew she couldn't hide anything from Cagalli. Ever since the end of the second war they had spent so much time together they could read each other.

'Dearka tried to stop me falling in, but he ended up in the water too.' Mir explained,

_'So where is he?'_

'He's...here.' Mir said only to receive silence. She knew Cagalli was waiting for her to continue.

'I still had some of his old clothes here and I suggested he could come to my place to change. It was cold and he didn't bring anything else with him. He wasn't planning on staying in ORB after the party.' Cagalli still didn't say anything. She knew there was something Mir wanted to say.

'Cagalli...' Mir started, running her fngers through her damp hair.

_'Yeah?'_

'I think you were right.' Mir said closing her eyes. Cagalli smiled slightly, knowing exactly what Mir was talking about.

_'What are you going to do?'_ Cagalli questioned, wondering if Mir had thought past the night.'What do you mean?' Mir asked.

_'Mir, I know how you feel. I've seen how unhappy you have been ever since Dearka left.'_

'The war ended but you and he just cant seem to find a way back to each other. This may be your only chance.'

Mir listened to Cagalli, noting similarities in their predicament. _  
_'I could say the same thing about you and Athrun.' Mir responded, knowing the blonde had missed the blue haired coordinator a lot since he left.

_'That's different. I made the choice to put my country first, Athrun left to do the same but never told me and I don't see a way back for us. He left when he knew I needed him most, and I cant forget that. Dearka made a choice too but he is here and you have a chance to make things right.'_ Cagalli explained, having long accepted that she and Athrun just weren't meant to be together.

'He did come back to you Cagalli. He's here in ORB.' Mir said, trying to make the blonde see the truth.

_'Yeah because he is now the Admiral chosen by Kisaka. I had no bearing on his decision.' _Cagalli said sadly, poking at the silver ring that was hanging around her neck on a chain. _  
_'You don't believe that do you? He cares about you, so much.' Mir said, hating knowing how hurt Cagalli was.

_'If he cared then why did he leave?' _Cagalli asked, feeling herself ready to cry.

'I don't know Cags. That's something you would have to ask him.' Mir said, feeling bad for her friend. They said good bye and Mir hung up the phone, thinking over what Cagalli told her.

"Maybe there is a chance." She thought to herself. She stood up from the bed and left her room heading back towards the kitchen, deciding to make some tea.

On the other side of the phone call Cagalli put down the receiver and sighed, letting herself fall back into her desk chair.

'Everything ok?' Cagalli turned to the voice and saw Athrun standing in the doorway.

'Yeah. Mir went home after falling in the ocean. Dearka's with her.' Cagalli explained, trying to remain calm. It was the first time they had talked alone.

'Is she ok?' Athrun asked.

'She's fine. She's a tough one.' Cagalli answered, She stood up from her chair and walked over to the door but as she tried to pass by Athrun he gently took hold of her arm, holding her in place.

'Can we talk?' Cagalli looked up into Athrun's eyes, unsure how to answer.

**With Miriallia**

Miriallia had just finished making tea when she heard the bathroom door open and Dearka's footsteps coming back down the hallway.'Want some tea?' Mir asked as Dearka sat down on the couch in the lounge room.

'Sure.' Dearka looked around the room, the moon glowing through the thin white curtains. There were two white couches, the one he was sitting on was against the wall while the other was running underneath the windows. There was a large white rectangle ottoman in the centre with a tray sitting on it with books and a vase of bright pink flowers. Across from him was a beautiful fire places with pictures on the mantle.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Mir came into the living room and handed him his tea and sat down on the couch beside him. Out the corner of her eye she watched Dearka take a sip and she realised she was enjoying his company, the company that she had missed so much. Holding her tea in one hand she checked her watch and seeing the time she grabbed the remote off the side table and turned the radio on. She couldn't stand the silence and thought a little background music could ease the tension.

As she sipped on her tea, Mir watched Dearka. He had changed so much, yet she still felt the same fluttering in her heart as she did the last time she saw him.

"Maybe what Cagalli said was true. Maybe I am... in love with Dearka." She thought, moving her gave to the moon peering through the curtains. She listened as one song ended and a familiar song began.

_**Ninety miles outside Chicago, cant stop driving I don't know why**_

Mir just smiled, the song bringing back a memory from a long time ago.

'Do you remember this?' Mir looked up to Dearka, surprised at his question.

'May I... have this dance?' He held his hand out in front of her, bowing slight. She looked from his hand to the small smile on his face. A bright red tinge stained her cheeks as she placed her cup on the arm of the couch and took his hand and stood up. Pulling her to a vacant section of floor he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Mir put her hand on his shoulder.

'Its so hard to reach now.' Mir mumbled, only just noticing how much taller Dearka was compared to her. 'You've gotten so tall.'

'Or you got shorter.' In response Mir whacked his arm playfully all the while still smiling. Dearka laughed and adjusted his arms, pulling her even closer to his body. He loved how she just fit in his arms perfectly.

As they dance the pair found themselves drawing closer and closer. Dearka let his forehead rest against hers, Mir had her hands on his chest and her face was resting against his neck. Mir pulled back and looked into Dearka's eyes and smiled. Dearka moved in closer, putting his lips to Mir's ear. His breath tickled her eye and made her shiver and the light touch.

He stared feathering along her cheek and jaw, slowly guiding to her mouth. He stopped and kissed the corner of her mouth. He paused, unsure if he should continue but he didn't have to ask as Mir pressed her lips against his own. He slowly returned the kiss, moving a hand from her waist to her cheek. As the kiss intensified Mir moved her hands up and had them tangled in his hair.

Never breaking the kiss he picked her up in his arms, her pale legs wrapping around his waist, and carried her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him with his foot.

**The Next morning**

Dearka stirred late the next morning, only being woken up by warm sunlight coming through the window. He shifted but felt a weight on his chest. Looking down he was met with a mass of brown hair and he remembered the events on last night. Smiling, he pulled the sleeping brunette closer and buried his nose in her hair.

'Good morning.' Mir said sleepily, running a hand through her messy hair.

'It is now.' Dearka replied bringing Mir closer and capturing her lips in a kiss.

'Nice way to start the morning.' Mir said in between kisses. When they stopped she cuddled into his chest, listening to his heart beating.

'When do you have to be back in the PLANT's by?' Mir asked, drawing small circles on his bare chest with her fingernail.

'Tonight.' Mir looked up at Dearka, seeing the disappointed expression.

'Cant you stay longer?' Mir whispered, placing a hand on his cheek.

'Ill call Yzak and take a few days off.'

'Good. Because I'm certainly willing to make it worth it for you.' Mir said cheekily, running her hand down Dearka's chest and along his abs.

'Really?' Dearka smirked slowly dragging his hand up Mir's bare back.

'Mmmhm.' Mir kissed him, pulling herself to kneel between Dearka's legs. Dearka's hands both went to her face and he pulled her face back just long enough to say,

'I love you.'

Mir smiled bright, running her fingertips through a piece of Dearka's hair that fell across his eyes.

'I love you too.' Mir whispered before Dearka recaptured her lips. Without breaking the kiss the pair disappeared underneath the covers to continue their activities from last night. After being apart for so long, Mir and Dearka were so happy to be back in the arms of the one they loved.

**The End**


End file.
